wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Argon
bye-bye, baby blue i wish you could see the wicked truth caught up in a rush, it's killing you screaming at the sun you blow into |} Appearance Argon is an IceWing with an average build. Her scales have a tinge of bluish-violet, and her underbelly is pure white. Her horns, claws, and spines are pale violet. Her wing membranes are the same color as her horns. Argon's horns slightly downwards and her ruff slightly upwards, unlike the normal icicle-straight they should be. Nobody knows why this is. Personality Argon is lazy. Incredibly lazy. Her apathy rivals that of a sloth, according to the RainWings she lives among. Indeed, most of the time when Argon isn't sleeping, she's lying in a tree munching on fruit. She's quite the cynic, and can come up with a biting retort to anything people have to say to her. It makes her almost entirely unapproachable. The cold demeanor is only a shell, though. If you manage to break through, she's actually quite soft-hearted. She only lets a select few see this side of her however, because she deems affection to be a weakness. It's an unfortunate side effect of living with the cruel IceWing culture for so long. History Argon's family was somewhat related to the Queen, close enough to live in the Palace with her. As a result, her parents expected the absolute best of their only dragonet. Nothing but the best. Argon tried to keep up with their steep demands, but failed. She was never good enough, no matter how hard she tried. She always beat herself up, because how dare she be such disappointment to the family. All of the dragonets her age had been carefully instructed not to associate her, for fear of her failure bringing down their rank. Few dragonets bothered to speak with her, and only one could she truly call a friend. Eventually, Argon stopped trying to appease her parents' insatiable wishes. If she was going to be a disappointment, she was going to be the best disappointment anyone had ever seen. In fact, she was such an embarrassment to the royal family that she was forcibly exiled from the palace. She didn't care, though. Having escaped her tormentors, she took to wandering across Pyrrhia. At one point in her travels, she found a rainforest. Too curious for her own good, Argon decided to venture inside to see what secrets it held. Unfortunately, she stumbled across some NightWings who had been trained to hate IceWings from the time they were young. They tried to attack her, until a group of RainWings saved her at the last minute. She was brought before Queen Glory to be questioned, and when she decided that Argon was not a threat, she gave her permission to live in the rainforest, provided she didn't purposely cause trouble with the NightWings. settle for a ghost i never knew super-paradise i held onto but i settle for a ghost Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Draykin2)